1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sharing information. More specifically, the present invention relates to direction-conscious information sharing.
2. Background of the Related Art
Electronic devices capable of communicating through multiple types of connections (e.g., cell, Bluetooth, Internet) are becoming more prevalent. Examples of such devices may include cell phones, smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable computing devices, portable email devices, and hand-held game devices. Although connectivity of these devices has increased, the process of transferring files from one device to another device remains fraught with inefficiency and complications.
Presently available methods for sharing digital information using mobile devices include emailing, text messaging, and instant messaging. Such methods generally require entry or reference to an email address, phone number, or other unique identifier. Other methods for sharing information may include use of a physical (e.g., wired), infrared, Bluetooth, or other type of connection. Such connections may require specialized equipment or authentication protocols and may therefore be inconvenient and cumbersome for spontaneous use or use concurrent with other activities.
Another way to share information allows for a user to look up a destination for a file using a browser or menu on a device that has been networked with another device. The file can then be transferred using a “drag-and-drop” operation with a mouse or a series of keyboard commands, commands selected from a menu, touch command, or another type of command. Such file transfers generally require configuring, authenticating, and otherwise provisioning each device for communication with each other.
Another option may be to use “bump” methodologies to exchange contact information between two devices that bump each other. Bumping relies on the ability to detect a bumping movement of two devices in very close proximity to each other, identifying each device, and exchanging information between the devices. Such a solution is limited, however, to devices with accelerometers for detecting movement, users who are in very close proximity to each other so as to be capable of bumping, and situations where no one else in the immediate area is bumping their device. Requiring the physical act of bumping may also be difficult where one or more users are engaged in performance of other tasks demanding much of their attention (e.g., during game play). In addition, bumping may further require that users have previously filled out a contact card with the information to be shared. While pre-filling may be useful for information that changes only rarely (e.g., contact information), it is inconvenient for sending time-sensitive information and for sending information on the fly.
There is therefore a need for improved systems and methods for information sharing.